


First time is tough

by Peanutbutterthief



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbutterthief/pseuds/Peanutbutterthief
Summary: Vasquez and Drake's first mission, and how they ended up serving together.





	First time is tough

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, I just couldn't go to sleep and I love these guys so this happened.

To the recently graduated private Jenette Vasquez, LV-347 was about as close to hell as one could get. 

The noise that the marines' heavy guns made was nothing compared to the sounds that the rebels emitted once they were hit by any of their bullets. To the young private, it barely even sounded human. But even if her hands trembled, and sweat and tears had begun falling down her face, she couldn't bring herself to release her grip on her gun even the slightest, nor to look away from the fallen men and women that bled on the floor in front of the squad of marines.

At least the fight didn't last for long. It couldn't have. The guns that the rebels carried were pitiful, compared to the arsenal that the soldiers had brought with them. 

Vasquez slowly lifted her gun up as the shooting and yelling from the other front line ceased, her whole body shaking, throat tied in a tight knot. 

Hudson slowly scanned the area, moving the tracker from one side of the corridor to the other. His lips curled up into his usual smug grin. "Well, would you look at this shit". He tugged his microphone closer to his mouth. "All cleared up this way Apone." 

She stared at the bodies for a bit, before Hudson's hand hesitantly brushed her arm. "You okay green bean?"

"Yeah, just... well this is a bit different from all the simulations. Didn't expect this much, I don't know, stress, I guess." She tried to move away from his sweaty hand, but for a second her eyes locked with his. Wide and blue, she could swear one of the rebel men had the same ones, only his were cold and had been fixated on something behind her. A shiver ran through her spine, and for a moment she feared she might lose her breakfast.

"It's fine." He shrugged, snapping her out of whatever trance she had been deep in. "Been there. First times aren't easy in this job. Just don't let it get to your head. You get used to all the gore and noise."

"Wow, kinda regret having punched you back at gateway." Her lip trembled as she gave him a shadow of a smile. His hand still rested on her arm, warm and moist; It wasn't much but it gave her something to hold on to.

Hudson laughed, his hand leaving her arm to caress his bruised jaw. "Not saying I didn't deserve it, but that's nice to hear." He turned back to their fallen foes, checking the motion tracker once more, asking Apone for their next move. 

"Let's get back to the APC." He turned his back to the bodies, adjusting his rifle and giving Vasquez a soft punch in her shoulder "Cheer up, this is the best part, we go to the APC, the locals handle the situation, and we chill out for a bit."

They walked back the way they came in, passing amid several corpses and bullet cases. 

"I should be a motivational speaker." He chuckled. "Make use of my brilliant mind, ya know?"

She decided not to answer, and instead clutched her gun close to her chest.

Hudson went on with his plan to get some extra cash, while she listened to about half of what he said. No matter how stupid he would often sound, it was better than having to face the dead figures that seemed to look up at them from the floor.

LV-347 was a small moon, rich in minerals, with a harsh climate and awful lighting.

"Should have brought my raincoat." Hudson complained, as they sat down in the APC, after having to push through a thick curtain of wind and rain. "You can put down the gun now."

She nodded, got up slowly and strapped it safely in its place. 

"Everything alright private?" Johansson didn't even look away from the screens that displayed their fellow marines' cameras.

"Yes Lieutenant. All fine. If you need us to go back..."

"Rest for now." He waved his hand, still focusing on the screens. "Drake, Hicks, Dietrich, and Wierzbowski should be getting back now. "

Vasquez nodded and sat down next to Hudson, who quickly started rambling about something that she couldn't bring herself to even try to identify.

Fortunately, Drake and Hicks were fast to arrive, and Hicks wasted no time informing their Lieutenant about the status of their assigned perimeter. Meanwhile Drake put his gun away and sat down besides Vasquez.

"You alright Vaz? " He was dripping from the rain, and looked just as tired as she felt.

"I want to sleep, and get a nice warm shower. Maybe some booze as well." She sighed, leaning back against the cold seat, closing her eyes.

Drake chuckled, his cold arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I'll take it as well. The simulations were complete shit compared to this. I thought I was gonna throw up back there."

She nodded. Her mouth opened and closed several times while she tried to find words to join into a coherent sentence. 

I'm too tired for chit chats. She lay her head on Drake's shoulder, breathing slowly while the other teams arrived one by one. She could feel that he too didn't enjoy their first mission all that much. His muscles were clenched tightly and he kept playing with his own fingers, cracking them and pulling at them.

"These things are tough." Hicks sat down besides Drake, regarding both of them with a tired gaze. "But you eventually get around it. You have to, if you want to do your job properly. Don't worry, we all felt like shit on our first mission."

"A little alcohol might help us get around." Vasquez grinned, lifting her head slightly to see the older man smiling and nodding towards Apone's camera screen.

"Ask him nicely, and he might give you some of his special moonshine."


End file.
